The Flu
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Andy and Ellie come down with the flu at the same time Kelly comes by to help his friends look after them. 4th in "Andy and Ellie" Series.


**A\N: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend **JustNevine **on Twitter who loves this series vey much and who gave me this idea :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Flu**

It was early August, and Andy had woken up in the middle of the night feeling very sick, "Mommy! Daddy!" He called at the top of his lungs. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"I'm here buddy," Matt walked into his son's room yawning. He had gotten off night shift a few hours ago; but between shifts and finishing up with the new house, he hadn't had a break for almost three weeks.

"Daddy I feel yucky," Andy, said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his father.

"Do you feel warm?" He walked over to the bed and felt his son's forehead; he was warm and it look like he was running a high fever. "Okay Daddy's going to get you some medicine," He took him into his arms and carried him towards the washroom where the medications were kept on a high childproof cupboard.

"Daddy!" Andy whined as he stood on the floor, "Daddy!" Tears came to his eyes and he began to throw-up.

Matt quickly forgot about getting the medication and picked his son up, "It's okay buddy," He soothed his scared son, "You're just sick; sometimes our bodies do this when we're sick."

"Like Mommy?" He asked, "When she has a baby growing in her tummy?"

"Yeah something like that," Matt told him, "Now lets get you all cleaned up and then I'll give you your medication."

Andy nodded his head and Matt carried him out into the hallway.

"Oh Andy," Gabby walked out of the master bedroom and saw her son, "I've just gotten Ellie back to sleep."

"Mommy!" Ellie cried out, "Mommy!"

"At least I thought I did," She sighed and turned to walk back into the master bedroom. "Sweetheart you need to go back to sleep," She told her daughter, "Mommy thinks your getting sick. You need some rest."

"Mommy!" She cried again and threw up all over herself and her favourite stuffed bear, "Kelly!" She screamed in horror as she saw what she had done but before she could put her bear away she threw up again and then a third time.

"Oh sweetheart," Gabby scooped her daughter into her arms and soothed her, "Mommy will make you all better," She attempted to find a comfortable position to hold her as she was now six months pregnant.

"Mommy 'ard," Ellie mumbled into her t-shirt.

"You don't need to be scared," Gabby rubbed her back, "Lets get you changed and we can wash your clothes and Kelly for you."

"No!" She screamed grasping her teddy as tightly as she could, "No, 'ead," She sobbed.

"Ellie, Kelly needs to get cleaned just like you do. I'll clean you up and then put Kelly in the wash. I'll make sure h doesn't get hurt; it'll wash him gently."

"Unca Kere be mad?"

She almost laughed, "Oh no sweetheart Uncle Kelly will just want you to get better."

"Oday," She snuggled further into her mother and Gabby carried her out into the hallway and towards the bedroom, She had momentarily forgot that Andy was also sick but was reminded again as she saw Matt tucking him in.

"Me ick," She mumbled sleepily.

"Oh no," Matt walked towards her and held her arms out for Ellie, "Daddy will clean you up. Mommy and your little brother need some sleep."

"Baby no ick," She pouted.

"Yes that's right baby we don't want your baby brother getting sick," Matt held her and walked towards the dresser to get some clothes for her, "I'll stay in here with the kids tonight," He looked back briefly at Gabby.

"Matt," She crossed her arms, "They're my kids too. You know I don't like it when you bubble-wrap me."

"Babe most of the time yes I do, but when it comes to the health and safety of you and any of our children I don't." He put Ellie on the ground and took off her spoiled clothes and put her into new ones.

Gabby rolled her eyes but she could never argue with him about that. She loved him for unconditionally loving their children. He was the best father she could have ever asked for her children and he spoiled and loved her as well, sometimes to a fault but she knew that and in a way that old fashioned chivalry had made him more attractive to him.

"Lets wash your face sweetie," Matt picked Ellie up again.

"I'll wash their clothes and Kelly," Gabby collected everything and followed her husband back into the hallway.

"Fine but make sure you get some sleep," Matt kissed her on the lips and rubbed her abdomen.

The next morning was no better with both Andy and Ellie sick and watching TV on the couch. The only good thing about them being sick was that it allowed Gabby and Matt some extra time to pack, as they were moving into the new house in less then a week.

"Mommy," Andy whined, "More medicine."

Putting down what she was holding Gabby walked over to her son and knelt down, "Sorry buddy you can't have any more medication yet."

"No! I feel sick!" He cried.

"I know Andy, I know," She kissed his forehead; she hated seeing her children so sick and laying on the couch. As much as they sometimes gave her trouble she'd much rather have them up and about and making it impossible for her and Matt to pack. "I'll get you some water after I answer the door," She stood but saw Matt already answering the door.

"Kelly," Matt opened the door to find his best friend loaded down with bags, "You didn't have to come."

"I was going to take them for the day so you could get packing done. Figured I could still help," He shrugged as he walked into the apartment and towards the couch where the movie had been forgotten about and Andy and Ellie were both looking at him.

"Daddy and Mommy said you weren't feeling well."

"No," Ellie shook her head, "Stay?"

"Of course I'm staying. Why wouldn't I be here when my little girlfriend and favourite junior fire fighter are sick."

Ellie smiled as much as she could and showed him her bear, "Elly'a ick too."

"Oh well we can't have my favourite bear sick either," He shook his head and sat down in-between the two children, "So I'll stay here and if you need anything you ask me alright? Lets give Mommy and Daddy a break." He looked up at his friends; both of whom looked like they needed sleep. "Go and have a sleep; packing can wait," He urged them, "Really you look like sh-crap."

"Thank you," Matt noticed he corrected his language, "I think maybe we should get some sleep; especially you babe," He looked at Gabby.

"If I'm sleeping then so are you," She took his hand and led him into their bedroom where she sat on the end of the bed and rubbed her abdomen, "Have I told you how sexy you are when you look after our children," She pulled him towards her and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"And do you know how incredibly sexy it is that you gave me two beautiful children and are carrying a third," He whispered against her lips and lifted up her shirt and placed his hands on her abdomen, "I can't wait to see our baby. I think we make adorable babies," He kissed her gently on the lips and then gently pulled her to her feet and walked her to the other end of the bed and helped her climb in.

"Hey!" Kelly knocked on the door, "One thing, when can I give them more medication. Andy's been asking for it?"

"Not for another hour!" Matt replied, "And it's on the counter. The measuring spoons are in the first middle cupboard. We haven't packed the kitchen yet!"

"Thanks!" Came Kelly's response and they hard him walk back down the short hallway.

"They will be well looked after," Matt walked to the other side of the bed and got in moving as close to Gabby as he could, "I love you Gabriela Casey," He said. "I love you so much," He rested one hand on her abdomen and the other caressing her face.

"We love you Matthew Casey," Gabby responded back as she moved a hand to her stomach and placed it on top of his.

"Go to sleep," He soothed.

"You too," She snuggled into him and was soon asleep.

They both awoke around three o'clock and were pleased to hear Ellie and Andy laughing. They stood and walked into the living room delighted to see Kelly had turned one of the moving boxes into a puppet theatre and was doing a puppet show with Kelly the bear and Andy's dog Scruffy.

"Well this is nice," Matt laughed at the sight and as Kelly glared at him he added, "And it never leaves this room."

"Hey if it gets them smiling…." He stood to his feet and gave his godchildren back their prized stuffed animals, both given by him on the day they were born. "I gave them some more medication and there fevers seem to be going down. Ellie threw up once but I cleaned her up and put the clothes in the wash.

"I'm impressed, you'd make a good mother," Gabby good-naturedly joked, "You think you can handle babysitting three of them after December."

"I think I can manage," He smiled, "Just don't have anymore or I'll have to call in back-up, how does Uncle Cruz and Uncle Otis sound?"

"Yay!" Andy smiled.

"We'll see," Matt smiled; in truth though he'd have no problem with any of his men babysitting his children.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
